


The End of the Tunnel

by klaviergavout



Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaviergavout/pseuds/klaviergavout
Summary: CB almost wants to laugh at the sight, almost wants to cry, but then Greaseball jerks an arm back and thrusts a punch forward at Electra's face with all the remaining strength in his body, and suddenly he forgets how to feel.





	The End of the Tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> Because One Rock 'n' Roll Too Many is a brilliant song, but it doesn't do their anger any justice.

Switching sides during the race was a mistake.

The force hits him well before he can even think to prepare.  CB catapults forward, completely out-of-control, and forces the other two engines against the tunnel wall with more than enough force to scrape their paint clean off.  None of them scream, but there's a sickening crunch that echoes through the tunnel as they slam into the bricks ahead.  Once that's begun to fade, the only other accompanying noise- the hiss of electricity from Electra's surely-broken chestplate- begins to fizzle and flicker out.  The caboose's body, much weaker than Greaseball and Electra's,  is crumpled  and dented beyond repair; this time, there were no other trucks in front of him to cushion the blow.

"You _fucking_ idiot."

Something in Greaseball's voice sends a searing chill right through him.  He's never heard the diesel sound so furious before- not with Electra, not with Rusty, not with Dinah, not with anyone.  Terror is an understatement, and by the time he's gathered enough strength to lift weak arms upward and push himself away from the crumpled, angry engine, he's already shielding his face.

But the blow never comes.

Through the cracks between broken fingers he watches the diesel push himself back- _or is he_ _ just  _ _trying to push Electra forward?_ \- and curl his good hand into a fist so tight that the oil spills out from where his nails dig in.  Electra turns around  weakly  to meet the diesel's gaze, his hair frazzled and ruined, eyes and hands and chestplate crackling with sparks and jolts from the severed wires that line them.  CB almost wants to laugh at the sight, almost wants to cry, but then Greaseball jerks an arm back and thrusts a punch forward at Electra's face with all the remaining strength in his body, and  suddenly  he forgets how to feel. CB shuts his eyes and cowers away as the two engines fight, his own back flush against the cold bricks behind him.

"Le-t _go_ of m-e."  Electra's voice is as broken as he is, and CB finally opens his eyes to see Greaseball's hand tight on the electric's neck, forcing him back against the wall with an unmatched strength.

"You made me lose," snarls the diesel, tightening his hold on Electra's neck as he speaks. "I was in the lead. I was in the lead, and you made me lose."

"Look ar-ound," replies Electra, disgust evident even on the shattered, twisted remains of what used to be an attractive face. "Yo-u think I'm the  
_ o-nly  _ one to bla-me?"

There's the slow release of pistons followed by Electra's stuttering, heaving breaths, and before he can make a move to escape, Greaseball's looking at CB with absolute murder in his eyes.

"That's right," he mutters, fist curling inwards again as he skates forward, his frustration with Electra  seemingly  forgotten. "I _trusted_ you, didn't I, CB? I trusted you."

CB trembles as the engine approaches him, too terrified to form a response-- but then something reminds him of who he is, and he thrusts himself forward with strength he never knew he had, punches Greaseball right in the gut and smiles wide as he does.  Immediately he turns, skates towards the exit as fast as his nimble legs can carry him, hears a deafening steam whistle grow louder and louder as he gets closer to the light, braces himself for the impact that will no doubt ruin him--

and  is stopped  in his tracks.

CB looks up after what feels like minutes, eyes brimming over with tears, and Poppa is holding him back-- no, _everyone_ is there, coupled together, holding him back.  He can't bring himself to move as the old steamer tightens the grip on his shoulders, meets his gaze, stares him  sternly  in the eyes.

"What happened to Pearl?"

"Pearl?" CB speaks for the first time in hours, but the burn in his throat instantly makes him regret it. He doesn't know what happened to Pearl, nor does he care, but he shuts his mouth tight before anything else can come spilling out.

"What happened to Pearl?" echo the others.

The red caboose does not respond.

He lets himself  be shunted  forward, grabs onto Electra's waist when prompted, follows the posse on trembling legs as they search for Rusty and Pearl. The following week, he lets himself  be fixed  up, retreats to the shed where they tell him to go. The following year, he lets himself  be put  back into service, traipses behind a new generation of freight trucks.

Switching sides during the race was a mistake.

And when the next crash hits him, he forgets to be afraid.


End file.
